


Be Ready (#89 Midnight)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [77]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's waiting, Charlie hasn't arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Ready (#89 Midnight)

Ian heard the clock chime. He’d sat like this for hours, waiting, ready, as ordered. He’d sat long enough to stop thinking then start again. Ian felt his muscles twitch. It didn’t matter. He would make The Professor proud.

 _‘Be waiting, be ready.’_

 His phone rang. It had rung before but he had ignored it the same way he ignored the chiming of the clock. This ring was different. He struggled to answer it quickly, his muscles protesting every move. The wall clock read 12:01

 “Yes Professor.” Ian answered.

 “Ian, it’s Don. I have Charlie’s phone. There’s been an accident.”


End file.
